1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve and, more particularly, to such a valve controlled by a heat pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional freeze valve such as used in regulating the flow of polymers or other high viscosity fluids through a conduit, operates on the principle of circulating water to freeze the polymer. There is no provision, however, by which the flow can be readily be reactivated or its rate of flow be controlled.